Valentine's day
by Clochette13
Summary: Edward vient chaque 14 février dans la boutique de Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour ma Doudinette qui est dans le train direction paris!! Que je rejoins dans quelques heures!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Aujourd'hui c'est le 14 Février, Valentine's Day comme c'est écrit sur mon calendrier. Encore une fête de l'amour seule, seule comme un rat ! !

Mais à force je commence à être habituée !! Je n'arrive pas à me fixer. Il est 9h, je quitte mon appartement pour aller bosser. Je suis conseillère

en bijoux pour un bijoutier – joaillier haut de gamme. Autant dire que je dois être sur mon 31 chaque jour ! Ma tenue du jour des amoureux

est une jupe de tailleur beige, un chemisier rouge sang et des escarpins hauts perchés noirs avec une semelle rouge pour assortir à mon chemisier.

Je hèle un taxi et pénètre dans le premier qui s'arrête. A la radio, l'animateur n'arrête pas de rappeler la date. C'est bon j'ai compris.

Depuis quelques années un homme tout à fait charmant, non ce n'est pas assez. Un homme tellement beau que vous en oubliez les autres.

L'idéal masculin ! Cet homme vient chaque 14 février dans la boutique pour acheter une bague. Va-t-il venir cette année aussi ?

Les quelques fois où je l'ai vu, il a éveillé en moi tout mes sens. Normal un mec grand, avec un corps (sourire) rien que d'y penser ça fait rêver,

des yeux verts que lorsque qu'il vous regarde dans les yeux vous oubliez votre prénom, une mâchoire carré, un sourire merveilleux et des

cheveux châtain aux reflets cuivré qui donne envi de fourrer ses mains dans cette chevelure désordonnée si sexy. Ca y est, je vais attendre que lui toute la journée !!!

Le taxi s'arrête je le paie en précisant qu'il peut garder la monnaie ! J'ouvre la devanture du magasin. Aujourd'hui je suis seule,

ma collègue Alice est partie en séjour à Venise. C'est salement romantique ! Je m'active ce matin, je lave les vitrines, nettoie les bijoux faut que ça brille !

Je vais dans la réserve me servir un café quand j'entends la cloche qui me prévient que quelqu'un est entré… Est-ce lui ? Mon cœur bat à la chamade !

J'ai l'impression d'être une ado !!! Je me dirige vers la salle d'exposition en saluant mes clients.

La journée fût longue, j'allais bientôt fermer. Mon client de la saint valentin ne s'était pas montré cette année. Je commençais à passer l'aspirateur.

Quand la cloche sonna. Grrr qui peut bien venir à cette heure ci ? Je me retourne, il était là. Toujours aussi sublime, sexy, merveilleux.

-« Bonjour Monsieur »

-« Bonsoir » me corrigea t-il avec un sourire à m'en faire perdre la tête.

-« Puis-je vous être utile ? »

-« Avec plaisir, je souhaiterai voir vos différents bracelets, si possible »

-« Bien sûr, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous voulez ? »

-« J'aimerai quelque chose de chic, glamour » me répondit il, en me regard dans les yeux.

Je devais me concentrer, pour ne pas bégayer et ne pas le dévorer des yeux. Quoi que lui ne se gênait pas. Je dois rester professionnelle.

Je lui montre un magnifique bracelet en or gris sertit de diamants. Ce bracelet c'est ma vie, il est en vitrine depuis quelques semaines et

je l'essaie tous les jours. Je souhaiterais me l'offrir mais même avec la réduction personnelle je ne peux pas ! Après avoir expliqué à cet apollon

qui me sert accessoirement de client, il me dit qu'il prend celui-là. Sa femme va être heureuse quand elle va ouvrir ce présent !

-« Je vous fais un papier cadeau ? »

-« Avec plaisir, madame »

-« Mademoiselle » le repris-je, je ne sais pourquoi j'ai eu besoin de faire ça, mais il souriait de tous ces dents !

-« Avec ceux-ci monsieur, vous voulez autre chose ? »

-« euhhh… » Il semblait hésitant, il passa à plusieurs reprises sa main dans ses cheveux, et regardait ses pieds !

**PDV Edward**

J'étais dans son magasin, chaque année depuis 4 ans je viens ici pour acheter un bijou. Il faut le dire j'économise chaque année pour pouvoir

venir dans cette bijouterie pour voir la femme qui fait battre mon cœur, Isabella, je le sais car c'est écris sur son badge ! Cette femme est

splendide, mince, des yeux chocolat plein d'émotion. Un sourire constant sur les lèvres, normal elle doit être obligée ! Je ne suis pas un pervers,

je ne la suis pas. Je viens juste chaque 14 février à Los Angeles. Oui parce que je vis à Paris je ne suis qu'un vulgaire vendeur de disques.

Donc chaque année je venais à LA pour acheter un bijou. Cette année j'avais bossé comme un forcené pour pouvoir acheter, je dirai même lui

acheter un bracelet et l'inviter dans un restaurant classe que j'avais également réservé ! Je me suis offert une chambre d'hôtel à Beverly Hill.

Je me dois de l'impressionner. Si ça se trouve elle est avec quelqu'un. Elle était en train de faire mon papier cadeau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler.

-« Mademoiselle » me reprit elle. Ca y est la bombe est lancée… Elle se retourna vers moi avec un magnifique sourire

-« Avec ceux-ci monsieur, vous voulez autre chose ? »

-« euhhh… » Allez, Cullen lance toi je suis nerveux, très nerveux. Je crois que je transpire ! « Oui, voulez vous dîner avec moi ce soir ? »

C'est fait. Je n'ose pas la regarder trop peur de me prendre un râteau ! Toujours pas de réponse, les secondes à attendre ses paroles deviennent des heures.

-« J'en serais ravie » dit-elle dans un murmure. Je suis sûr que l'on pouvait voir un sourire niait sur mon visage. Je devais avoir l'air con !

Je me décide enfin à la regarder, un sourire aussi sur son visage ! Je paye le bracelet, sans avoir pensé combien j'ai fait d'heures supp pour ce ridicule bracelet !

-« Puis je savoir quand vous finissez ? » lui demandais-je sur un ton qui se voulait charmeur !

-« Maintenant, vous étiez le meilleur… euh le dernier client ». Je sortis de la boutique pour l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle fût sortie je l'aide à fermer le magasin et lui propose mon bras.

C'est agréable de marcher près d'elle. Personne n'avait engagé la conversation. Je devais me lancer ! Elle me regardait de temps en temps.

Pourquoi je perds tant mes moyens en sa présence ? Parce qu'elle est splendide, distinguée, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit intéressée par un petit vendeur

de disque. Mais je ne vais pas lui caché mon identité. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-« Puis je me vous demander quelques choses ? » Elle me regardait des les yeux, sans doute attendant ma réponse.

-« Oui bien sur, mais je pense que l'on pourrait se tutoyer puisque nous allons passer le repas ensemble ! »

-« D'accord, d'où viens tu ? Tu as un accent ! » Je fus surpris par sa question.

-« Paris » j'avais répondu sans le vouloir, j'étais encore en train de me demander si je devais lui dire !

-« Wouahhh, Paris, la ville la plus romantique du monde, ça doit être merveilleux » s'extasia t-elle.

Pourquoi disait-elle tout ça ? Lorsque l'on y vit, il n'y a rien de si merveilleux du monde constamment, les gens sont stressés, pressés, les touristes avec leur appareil photo.

-« Euh oui c'est magnifique en vacances ! Sinon dans la vie de tous les jours c'est la course ! »

-« Pourquoi es-tu à LA ? En plus le soir de la saint valentin »

Question piège. Je m'arrête. Je dois vraiment bien formuler ma réponse pour ne pas lui faire peur. En plus il suffisait qu'elle se souvienne que je viens depuis plusieurs années et c'est foutu pour moi.

-« Et toi, pourquoi une aussi ravissante jeune femme accepte l'invitation d'un étranger lors de la fête des amoureux ? » C'est plus facile de répondre à une question par une question.

Elle rougit, et baissa son regard vers ses pieds. Ils devaient être très intéressants ! Elle ne répondit pas à ma question, je n'insistai pas non plus pour en avoir une. Nous arrivons devant le restaurant.

-« Le Blvd » me dit-elle « c'est mon restaurant favori » Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux des étincelles. Là j'avais tout juste !!!!!

Nous nous dirigeons vers la table, une table dans un petit coin intimiste. Comme c'est la valentine's day il y avait une rose sur chaque table. Je tirais la chaise pour qu'Isabelle puisse s'assoir. Un vrai gentleman.

-« Merci…. » Dit elle hésitante. Mince avec toutes ses émotions j'en avais oublié de me présenter.

-« Edward Cullen » lui répondis-je en lui souriant, sourire qu'elle me renda ! Je lui tendis la rose qui était sur la table. Comme toute fille, elle porta sa rose à son nez.

Pourquoi une femme fait systématique ce geste ?

Nous avons commandé nos repas, repas spécial valentin car le cuisinier ne faisait que ce plat ce soir, toujours dans un silence reposant. Et c'est encore elle qui rompit ce silence

-« Alors Edward, parle moi un peu de toi, que fais tu ici ? Que fais tu dans la vie ? »

Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec elle que je joue la carte de la sincérité !

-« Je suis un petit vendeur de disque, je fais aussi parti d'un groupe de musique, je suis à LA pour….. » et là je me perds … que dois-je répondre.

-« Vos desserts » Ouf sauvé par le serveur. Nous avions pris un délice de chocolat avec son lit de fruit ! C'est à ce moment là que je sorti

s le bracelet que j'avais acheté quelques heures plus tôt ! Je le tendis à ma belle.

-« Isabella »

-« Bella » me coupa t-elle « je préfère Bella »

-« Bien Bella, veux tu être ma Valentine pour cette soirée ? »

Elle prit l'écrin et l'ouvrir. Je cru que ces yeux aller sortir de leurs orbites.

-« Edward, mais tu es fou, pourquoi cette attention ? »

Devais-je encore dire à vérité où cacher une part de celle-ci ? Mais son regard chocolat sur moi était intense, il y avait de la surprise, de l'envie du désir. Non je dois rêver.

-« Bien… Edward je ne peux pas accepter. » Dit elle en me coupant de mes pensées.

-« Si, accepte le, il est fait pour toi » Je lui pris l'écrin des mains, je saisis sa main. Là c'est drame, je suis pétrifié, électrocuté par cette sensation étrange

qui m'envahit. Une sensation qui n'est pas désagréable. Je me ressaisis, a-t-elle perçu mon trouble. Je lui mets ce magnifique bracelet à son poigné,

si fin que j'ai l'impression qu'il peut se briser !

-« Edward, merci mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir en retour » me dit elle déçue.

-« Etre à tes côtés me comble ! » lui répondis-je en souriant !!!

Nous faisions plus ample connaissance. J'ai appris qu'elle avait quitté une petite ville Forks je crois pour venir ici, à LA, pour une nouvelle vie et trouver le soleil.

J'ai aussi appris qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire, et la musique.

Je payais l'addition, qui ma foi est très salée… Et je lui ai proposé de venir boire un verre dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Elle accepta à ma plus grande joie.

**PDV Bella**

On était devant sa porte d'hôtel, il cherchait sa carte magnétique. Je suis en train de vivre dans un rêve. Un homme plus que charmant à mes côtés

qui me propose de venir boire un dernier verre avec lui à son hôtel. Bien que je ne sois pas ce genre de fille, mais il faut le dire des scènes assez

sensuelles trottent dans ma tête. Rien que d'y pensé ça fait rêver ! Quand je vais raconter ça à Alice ! Edward me laisse entrer en premier dans sa

chambre enfin je devrais plutôt dire sa suite. Une décoration très baroque dans les tons noir et blanc. Un grand piano à queue blanc trônait au milieu

de la pièce principale. Je suis émerveillée par tant de classe et de luxe. Je sais je côtoie des gens aisés toute la journée mais ça veut pas dire que je le suis.

Je ne vis que dans un petit deux pièces, parce que je dépense tout en fringues.

-« Je te sers quelque chose ? »

-« Juste un verre d'eau » je devais garder les idées claires pour ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Il me servit un grand verre d'eau, il en prit un également ! Eh oui ça existe encore des gens qui boivent de l'eau ! Je m'approche du piano

et la scène de Pretty Woman entre Edward et Viviane sur le piano me vint en mémoire. Torride !! Je passe mes doigts sur cet instrument si merveilleux.

-« Tu sais jouer » me questionna le sex-symbol devant moi

-« Non, pas du tout et toi ? » Il mit quelques secondes à répondre et se dirigea vers moi s'installa sur le banc et me fis signe de m'assoir à côté de lui.

La première note envahit directement la pièce, j'étais déjà transportée. Je regardais ses doigts bouger avec grasse sur les touches.

Je pense qu'il peut faire des merveilles _Bella concentre toi ! _ Et là sa magnifique voix, sensuel, se mit à chanter en français.

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Je me fous du monde entier  
Tant qu'l'amour inondera mes matins  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains  
Peu m'importe les problèmes  
Mon amour puisque tu m'aimes  
_

Cette chanson je pouvais la reconnaitre parmi mille. La déclaration d'amour la plus sincère en chanson. Le voire jouer, chanter me rendais toute chose.

Quand il me regardait je me perdais dans ses yeux émeraude. Je me mis à chantonner les paroles avec lui.

_  
J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde  
Je me ferais teindre en « blonde »  
Si tu me le demandais  
J'irais décrocher la lune  
J'irais voler la fortune  
Si tu me le demandais_

_Je renierais ma patrie  
Je renierais mes amis  
Si tu me le demandais  
On peut bien rire de moi  
Je ferais n'importe quoi  
Si tu me le demandais_

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi  
Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi  
Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes  
Car moi je mourrais aussi  
Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité  
Dans le ciel plus de problèmes _  
_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime  
Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit mais lorsque les derniers accords de _l'hymne à l'amour _occupèrent la pièce. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres si douces,

des lèvres qui donnent envie de les toucher constamment. Ce baiser est électrique, jamais je n'avais ressentit autant de sensation dans un baiser.

Mes mains s'agrippaient à sa chevelure cuivrée, j'avais peu être peur qu'il me s'échappe ! Les mains d'Edward se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenantes

au fur et à mesure que notre baiser s'approfondissait. Soudain ses deux mains se pressent sur ma taille et me souleva sur le piano. Edward pris soin

de fermer le « clapet » des touches ! Ses baisers dans mon coup, mon décolté, brûlaient chaque parcelle de peau touchée.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir sous ses caresses. Je suis toute à lui, rien que de la guimauve entre ses mains.

Il déboutonne mon chemisier trop lentement à mon goût, je lui viens en aide. Je m'attaque aussi à sa chemise. Maintenant au tour

de son pantalon. Je laisse son jeans tomber, il le retire avec ses pieds. Il retire ma jupe, et là c'est le choque. Il est bloqué…

C'est vrai ce matin je n'avais plus de shorty donc…. J'ai rien mis. Edward ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Je le fixe, son regard est brûlant.

Je pense que vais rapidement passer à la casserole ! Il retire son boxer seul, il me fait glisser sur le piano, pour qu'il soit plus près encore plus près de moi. J'halète je ne peux plus d'attendre.

-« Edward maintenant ! » le suppliais-je. Sur ma déclaration il sourit et disparu. Merde qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Le revoilà, ah suis-je idiote,

il était cherché un petit chapeau en latex !!!! Sortez couvert, on ne me l'a pas assez dit !!! Il met la capote sur le membre au garde à vous !

S'approche de moi comme un lion qui va attaquer sa proie. Il se jette sur ma bouche. Je l'attrape je veux qu'il soit encore plus près, je le veux en moi.

Je sentais son sexe à mon entrée. Il ne savait pas comme on faisait ou quoi ? Et c'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il me pénétra. Il grogna.

Il commença des doux va et vient avec son bassin. C'était trop. Ses mains sur mes hanches, sur mes seins. Je ne sais plus je suis perdue !

Je suis au bord de l'explosion. Je dois me retenir, pas maintenant, pas déjà. Edward s'attaque à nouveau à mes lèvres, les suçotant.

Sa main vient se glisser sur mon clitoris. Je sens l'orgasme me submerger, mes parois intimes se resserrer sur son sexe.

Nous crions notre plaisir en même temps. Nous nous affalons sur le piano, tous les deux en sueur et comblés ! Il me sourit !

-« merci » me chuchota t-il en m'embrassant sur le front !

Dans ses bras musclé je me sens bien !!! Il dort déjà, il est tellement beau. Mais avant que je m'évade aussi pour le pays des songes,

je le prends en photo pour l'envoyer à Alice ! Jamais elle ne me croira !

**PDV Edward**

Je me réveille, Bella, mon ange toujours dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas la réveiller je dois partir pour prendre mon vol direction Paris.

Je prends une douche rapide, me rassemble mes affaires. Je lui laisse un mot, enfile ma veste et sort de la chambre d'hôtel. Quelle soirée, la meilleure, jamais je n'aurais crû ça possible.

J'entre dans le premier taxi qui se présente, et je remets mon alliance. Car oui je suis marié depuis 5 ans avec Tania, et franchement …. C'est pas la joie

**PDV Bella**

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je viens de passer la meilleure partie de jambes en l'air de ma vie ! Je me retourne pour faire face à mon apollon.

Mais je suis seule dans le lit. Je me lève et je vois un petit post it jaune sur le piano…

_Merci Bella, voici mon numéro appelle moi Edward_

Il m'a laissé son numéro, je suis aux anges. Je sors mon Iphone pour l'enregistrer. C'est à ce moment que je reçois un sms.

_Il est sexy, normal c'est le cousin de Jasper. Kisses. Alice_


	2. Chapter 2

Suite à plusieurs demandes, je vais continuer ce fic !

PDV Edward

Déjà une semaine que j'étais rentré à Paris, une semaine sans nouvelles de Bella. N'a-t-elle pas apprécié notre moment, notre soirée ensemble ? Une semaine que j'étais soit dans les nuages en repensant à mon p'tit séjour en Californie et d'un autre côté j'étais perdu, vide. Un vrai lunatique !

-« Chéri, Edward chériiiiiiiii ! » Tanya qui m'appelle. Tanya c'est ma femme depuis bientôt 2ans ! Pourquoi je suis avec elle ? Bonne question ! C'est une femme splendide, vraiment très belle, elle est mannequin pour lingerie. A l'époque de savoir ça, ça m'excité. Maintenant plus rien parce que derrière sa splendide plastique il n'y avait rien. Elle était vraiment creuse. Je pensais que l'on ne pouvait pas avoir la beauté et l'intelligence en même temps ! J'ai privilégié le physique ! Mais tout ça c'était avant que je rencontre Bella. Elle était parfaite sur tout point de vue !

-«CHERRRIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » Mais qu'elle m'énerve à crier comme ça de l'étage, elle ne peut pas descendre me dire ce qu'il se passe. Non elle hurle comme une tordue ! Je monte les escaliers, et me dirige vers notre chambre, puisque les cris viennent de là ! Et là, je vois « ma femme » sur le lit me montrant une petite araignée. Je fais me devoir de mari, je sors l'araigné de la maison ! Non je ne l'écrase pas, cette petite bête ne m'a rien fait ! Tanya se jette à mon coup

-« Tu es mon sauveur, mon prince, je suis la plus chanceuse des femmes ! » me dit elle en parsemant ma mâchoire de baisers.

-« Edward chéri, ça ne va pas ? » Je lui souris en guise de réponse. Si seulement elle savait.

-« Depuis que tu es rentré de Los Angeles tu es distrait. Ca c'est mal passé avec ton cousin ? » Ah oui j'oubliais ! Mon cousin, Jasper, vie à Los Angeles enfin Santa Monica pour être précis ! Et je vais le voir depuis plusieurs années pour la période de la St Valentin, c'est lors de mon premier voyage que j'avais vu celle qui hante mes pensées ! Mais cette année Jasper avait préféré partir avec sa petite amie à Venise ! C'est vrai j'aurais pu quitter Tanya avant de me marier avec elle. Je suis trop lâche. Pour la peine j'ai commis un adultère. C'était la première fois que je trompais Tanya. Surement la dernière vu que je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles de ma douce.

-« Non ça c'est très bien passé. C'est le boulot » Mauvaise excuse Cullen mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder. Je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes rapidement. Je me dégoutais, je suis vraiment affreux !

Aujourd'hui samedi, il y avait un monde fou. Je bosse à la Fnac de Champs Elysées. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime la musique donc je suis conseillé dans le rayon musique. Tous types de musique, rien ne m'échappe ! J'aurais voulu être musicien mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Je donne de temps en temps de cours de piano ou de guitare !

La journée est longue, les heures sont interminables ! J'avais hâte d'être ce soir, me reposer. Tanya sortait entre filles ce soir. Tant mieux, j'avais besoin de calme !

Je rentrais chez moi après quelques minutes de métro. Je m'affalais sur le canapé ! Un mot été posé sur le meuble de l'entré. Je me levé pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'écris dessus !

_« Je t'ai préparé du poulet au miel tu n'as plus qu'à le réchauffer. Jasper a téléphoné, il vient à Paris la semaine prochaine. Rappelle-le ! Je t'aime. Tanya »_

Malgré des sentiments plus d'amitié que d'amour, Tanya est très attentionnée ! Je sors mon portable de ma poche, p'tre un sms de Bella, encore déçue ! Je crois que c'est foutu ! En même temps si ça ne l'était pas il y a trop de distance entre nous et je suis marié !

J'envoie un sms à Jasper « rdv sur skype ». Je me connecte sur mon mac. Et attends Jasper.

PDV Bella

Wouahhh quelle nuit je n'en reviens toujours ! Alice était rentrée de son escapade en amoureux à Venise. Je ne savais pas comment me comportait en présence de Jasper car il est le cousin de mon amant d'un soir! Je voulais l'appeler mais Alice m'a dit que je devais me laisser désirer ! Souvent je regardais mon portable car j'avais mis la photo que j'avais prise d'Edward endormie. Une vrai ado ! Ce matin Alice commençait qu'à 10h30. J'étais donc seule pendant 1h ! A chaque fois que la porte du magasin s'ouvrait, j'arrêtais de respirer en espérant que ça soit lui. Qu'il vienne me chercher et qu'on parte ensemble ! Je crois encore au prince charmant à mon âge ! Je crains !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Alice super-active

-« BelllllAaaAAaa ! » s'écria t'elle en se jetant dans mes bras

-« Calme toi qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

-« Nous partons pour Paris la semaine prochaine ! » s'exclama telle en sautant partout.

-« Bin dis moi ton Jasper te gâte ! » la, elle s'arrêta net !

-« Je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris, NOUS, signifie Toi, Jasper et Moi ! » me répondit elle avec un grand sourire

-« Mais le magasin on peut pas le fermer.. »

-« Je me suis occupée de tout, tu n'as plus qu'à faire tes valises départ vendredi à 14h »

-« Mais.. »

-« Il n'y a pas de mais qui compte, tu viens avec nous, et puis je vais rencontrais officiellement EDWARD, et toi tu vas le revoir ! »

Mais comment allait-il réagir ? S'il me voit, peu être que c'était juste comme ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé son numéro de portable ! J'allais être fixé de toute façon ! Et puis c'est PARIS, la plus belle ville du monde !

Rien que de penser à mon amant, mon cœur s'emballe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un petit chapitre rapide! comme il fait trop chaud dehors je m'occupe!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Paris_**

**PDV Bella**

Nous étions tous les trois dans la salle d'embarquement. Alice sautillait partout, elle m'en donnait le tournis !

Jasper lisait un journal économique, mais il semblait soucieux ! Enfin je peux parlais je suis stressée comme jamais, à

l'idée de revoir Edward. Il ne sait absolument pas que je viens, et s'il avait une petite amie ? Jasper se racla la gorge.

-« Bella, je dois te dire quelque chose avant de partir » me dit il plein d'hésitation. Je le levais les yeux pour le regarder à attendre sa confession.

-« Mon cousin, Edward, est marié depuis 2ans »

-« Qu..q…dd..de QUOI ? » M'emportais-je « Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? Je ne serais pas là à attendre ? »

-« Calme-toi Bella » me dit Alice qui venait de s'assoir.

-« Écoute-moi s'il te plait » poursuivit Jaspé « Personne ne sait pourquoi il s'est marié avec elle, elle est certes belle, une plastique

de rêve mais elle n'a rien dans sa cervelle de blonde ! »

-« Est-ce sensé me rassurer ? »

-« Bella, je ne t'ai rien dis, car je te voyais heureuse depuis que tu as passé cette nuit en sa compagnie, je te sens différente, prête pour l'engagement ! » me dit Alice pour essayer de me rassurer mais rien n'y fait.

Je me lève, prends mon sac à main et pose le magasin gratuit de la compagnie aérienne sur le siège où j'étais assise quelques secondes plutôt.

-« Que fais tu ? » m'interrogea Alice

-« Je pars, je n'ai strictement rien à faire en France et je refuse de briser le couple d'Edward, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. »

Alice me retient par le bras, me regarde fixement, sûrement attendant que je change d'avis. Mais voyant que je ne réagissais pas,

elle me fit sa moue dont elle seule avait le secret.

-« Non, Alice pas ça » lui dis-je et retournant mon regard

-« Je te prie » me supplia t'elle.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je ne pouvais pas laisser ma meilleure amie partir à Paris sans moi, elle allait s'éclater !

-« D'accord » dis-je vaincue !

_« Mesdames et Messieurs nous entamons notre descente vers Paris Charles De Gaule, le ciel est dégagé et la température est de 180°C »_ dit le commandant de bord.

Ca y est Paris, nous étions tous dans un taxi direction l'hôtel Saint James. Je ne sais pas où c'est. Je regardais le paysage défiler devant moi.

Cette architecture tellement fabuleuse, tout ce monde. Alice arrêtais pas de jacquièssait. Mais je n'écoutais pas un seul mot, trop perdue dans mes pensées.

Comment Jasper faisait pour la supporter ? Enfin il était 10h du matin, une petite sieste était prévue car le décalage horaire me donne l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le cul !

Ensuite une p'tite virée dans la capitale française et rendez-vous à 20h30 à la tour Eiffel. Jasper nous invitait à diner au Jules Verne le restaurant de la Tour Eiffel,

bien entendu Edward sera présent. C'est ce soir qu'Alice rencontrera le cousin de Jasper pour la première fois qui est aussi mon amant du soir de la saint valentin !

J'étais sur les champs Elysée. Après mettre un peu reposée j'étais partie à l'aventure seule ! Laissant Alice et Jasper découvrir Paris en amoureux !

J'avais un petit creux mais je ne savais pas de quoi j'avais envie ! D'une viennoiserie ? Quand je passe devant un salon de thé LaDurée, la déco est super.

J'entre est m'installe à une petite table au fond ! Je commande un macaron et un café !

Après ce petit encas et je continuais ma petite escapade de Paris. En surveillant quand même un peu l'heure,

Alice ne me le pardonnerait jamais si j'arrivais en retard ! La panique me montait, bientôt je me trouverais face à face avec Edward.

Quelle sera sa réaction ? Et la mienne aussi d'ailleurs ?

**PDV Edward**

Putain j'étais à la bourre. Jasper va gueuler ! J'ai pris le métro et bien sûr il y a eu un incident donc ça fait maintenant 10 minutes que j'attends sur le quai.

Ce soir mon cousin mon présente sa petite amie. Ca doit être sérieux ! Surtout pour qu'il l'emmène en France !

Je suis venu seul, je n'avais pas envi de supporter Tanya ce soir, en plus je sais que mon cousin ne l'apprécie pas !

Le métro est là, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur et attends patiemment la station du Trocadéro pour descendre.

C'est bon je descends, ma marche est rapide, je bouscule quelques personnes mais m'excuse toujours. Jasper nous invitait au restaurant

de la Tour Eiffel, ça va on s'n'en fait pas ! C'est chouette j'avais jamais était ! Normal il faut le dire à 200euros le diner ça fait mal !

Je suis sous la Tour Eiffel, me précipite dans l'ascenseur du Jules Verne sans avoir oublié d'annoncer mon nom ! Et là, je rêve.

_J'arrive à me glisser  
Juste avant que les portes ne se referment  
Elle me dit "quel étage"  
Et sa voix me fait quitter la terre ferme_

C'est elle, que fait-elle ici ? Il ne fait pas attention à moi, n'a-t-elle pas remarqué ma présence ?

_Alors  
Les chiffres dansent  
Tout se mélange  
Je suis en tête-à-tête avec un ange _

Cette chanson dans ma tête, c'est tout à fait ça. Je raclai ma gorge, et la elle lève les yeux sur moi. Je vois une étincelle dans ses yeux.

_En apesanteur  
Pourvu que les secondes soient des heures  
En apesanteur  
Pourvu qu'on soit les seuls  
Dans cet ascenseur _

Elle me sourit, et mon cœur s'emballe. Je m'approche doucement d'elle.

_Elle arrange ses cheveux  
J'ai le cœur juste au bord des yeux  
Et sans la regarder je sens la chaleur  
D'un autre langage  
Alors  
Les yeux rivés  
Sur les étages  
Pourvu que rien n'arrête le voyage _

Je suis près d'elle, le pose mes mains sur ses fines hanches, dépose un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Et d'une voix suave je la salut.

-« Bella »

* * *

** Alors vos impressions?**

playlist : En apesanteur - Calogero


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un micro chapitre! Je me suis dépéchée à l'écrire car je pars à Londres pendant une semaine! Bonne lecture**

* * *

**PDV Bella,**

Il était vraiment parfait, lorsqu'il s'était approché de moi, lorsque ses lèvres sont rentrées en contact avec la peau de mon visage,

tout partait en fumé. Un incendie démarra dans mon bas ventre, toutes bonnes résolutions envolées, je voulais qu'il me prenne maintenant. Pourtant je savais qu'il était marié.

-« Edward quelle surprise ! » le saluais-je ! Hypocritement aussi puisque je savais que j'allais être confrontée à sa personne !

-« Oui, mais que fais tu ici ? » s'enthousiasma t'il !

-« J'ai rendez-vous » à ma réponse il semblait déçu, il ne croyait pas que j'allais en France pour le voir !

-« Moi je vais rencontrer la petite-amie de mon cousin Jasper » m'informa t'il alors que je savais très bien pourquoi il était ici !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le restaurant, cette vue ! J'annoncer le nom de Hale pour rejoindre mes amis.

-« Hale ? » m'interrogea sexy Edward !

-« Oui pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice se jeta sur moi

-« Bella, tu verrais tous ce que j'ai acheté cet après-midi » me dit-elle excitée !

Je devais la couper, car je voyais Edward qui cherché son cousin des yeux.

-« Alice, je te présente Edward… »

-« Le cousin de Jasper » poursuiva t'elle !

Alice le serra directement dans ses bras « Enchantée Edward, Bell… euh Jasper m'a beaucoup parlé de toi »lui lança t-elle !

Alice nous indiqua la table où ils étaient déjà installés ! Je suivis ma meilleure amie, Edward sur mes talons. « La vie réserve parfois des surprises ! »

me murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Son souffle me fit frissonner !

Nous nous installons à table, Edward racontait quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur Jasper, Alice jubilait ! Moi, j'observais Paris, de nuit, surélevée,

la vue est splendide. Des fois les genoux d'Edward effleuré le mien. Le dessert arrivait, il y en avait deux par personnes !

C'était un écrou au chocolat et praliné croustillant suivit d'un fin palet aux fraises des bois et citron vert. J'entamais mon premier dessert quand je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi.

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions au dessert lorsqu'Alice me questionna.

-« Edward tu es marié ? Tu as des enfants ? » La question a ne pas me poser, surtout en présence de Bella. J'allais passer pourquoi moi ?

Pour ce que je suis un mari qui trompe ça femme ! Enfin qui a trompé sa femme. Hésitant sur ma réponse, je jouais franc-jeu

-« Oui je suis mari depuis 5ans, c'est compliqué ! » me sentais-je obliger de rajouter « Non je n'ai pas d'enfants » Je tentais un coup d'œil vers Bella,

qui ne sembla pas choquée par ma réponse. Elle me fit même un sourire qui voulait dire « désolée ». Je devais la vérité à Bella. La fin du repas arriva rapidement.

Jasper paya l'addition. Nous sortîmes tous. Bella un peu à l'écart. Nous nous promenions sur le champ de mars, Jasper et sa petite-amie était devant nous

se tenant la main savourant leur escapade à Paris. Je me stoppais net pour attendre ma douce. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle me sourit.

-« Je crois que je te dois une explication »

-« Edward, ne te sens pas obligé de t'excuser et de me donner n'importe quelles explications, nous avons passé une superbe nuit ensemble et c'est tout » me lança t-elle en pleine figure !

-« Bella » lui dis-je en lui prenant la main « cela fait des années que je viens à la st valentin à LA pour te voir, je n'arrivais pas à me décider à faire le premier pas.

Certes je suis marié, c'est une grosse erreur je ne suis pas épanoui. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais cette nuit avec toi à été la plus belle de toute ma vie. Je me sens comblé à tes côtés … »

Elle m'empêcha de poursuivre un mettant sur index sur ma bouche. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me serra dans ses bras. J'humais sur odeur,

savourais cette sensation de plénitude lorsqu'elle est dans mes bras. Elle se détacha de moi

-« Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Edward, je ne vais pas te dire de choisir, tu es maitre de ton destin. Mais je ne veux pas d'une relation avec un homme marié, et puis la distance »

-« Je viendrais à LA » la coupais-je

-« Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi, fais un choix, quel avenir souhaites-tu ? »

-« Mon avenir c'est toi

-« Bonne nuit Edward » dit elle en se rapprochant de moi. Je lui déposé un baiser sur son doux front. J'avais envi de l'embrasser, mais je devais respecter son choix.

Mon choix était fait je voulais finir ma vie avec elle. Je ferais tout pour elle.

-« Fais de beaux rêves, Bella » Ma douce disparue dans la nuit parisienne.

Après avoir salué Jasper et Alice, je rentrais chez moi.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je trouvais Tanya, en tenue légère, allongée sur notre lit conjugal. Elle me regarder avec un regard sexy.

Elle se leva, m'attira près d'elle puis m'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, commença à déboutonner ma chemise

-« Edward, chéri, fais moi un enfant »

* * *

**Merci de me lire!**


End file.
